Cellular mobile communication terminals now enable mobile voice and video communications to be carried out practically anywhere. As communication terminals have become smaller and lighter, they have become even more convenient to carry on one's person. While the compactness of a communication terminal is advantageous for portability when used for ordinary voice communication, it can be a disadvantage when the communication terminal is used to display video, such as video that is generated at the communication terminal or is received from another communication terminal or video server. Mobile communication terminals inherently have a relatively small display which may be too small and/or have insufficient resolution to provide acceptable display video to one person and, much less likely, acceptable display to a group of persons. In view of the difficulty to adequately display video on such built-in displays, some communication terminals have been proposed that would include a video projector that would project video onto an external display surface, such as a wall of a room. Projecting the video onto an external display surface would enable the video to be viewed in a much larger format than could be provided by a built-in display.